A number of content publishers offer a variety of content to users of computer and/or media playback devices. The content (e.g., software applications, video games, videos, graphic, text and/or audio content, and so on) is made available to users (e.g., via downloading) as freeware, shareware, trialware, protected content, and so on. Protected content can be, but is not limited to, content for which a user must be registered and/or authorized to use, and for which purchase of a license may be required before use.
A number of physical or geographic locations or sites are available which promote the use of computers and internet access. For example, a number of coffee houses, bars, restaurants, libraries, travel assistance locations (e.g., airport lounges), hotels and so on provide connectivity and internet access points to users for profit or for free as a convenience to customers.
It would be advantageous to configure physical or geographic locations with internet access points that offer a variety of protected content for use within a limited range. Such a configuration would benefit content providers and publishers, establishments promoting computer connectivity and internet access, and users alike.